Chrono's Coat
by Sudden Enigma
Summary: Rosette's in a coma! Where's Chrono's coat, and what's up with him? And...NO! Azmaria, Please, NO!


**Disclaimer:** Don't you think that I own Chrono Crusade, because I obviously don't.

This was supposed to be a one shot, but it developed into a lot that really is confusing at times, but good. That was a long sentence...Anyway, enjoy the fic, I hope to update soon. And this is my first Chrono Crusade fic.

Warning: Some OOC, lots of craziness, and anything else that doesn't make sense.

* * *

Another happy sun shiny day at the Magdalene Order. No one suspects their lives are going to be turned inside out. Except Rosette, who finds herself correcting her uniform, which she inherently put on inside out. But she soon forgets that feeling and skips through the courtyard.

Chrono, on the other hand, can't remember what he did with his favorite red coat. He's checked Elder's already, and is now returning from his search in Sister Kate's office. No luck. He gets some crazy idea that the well might have eaten it, so he looks up the spout. The only thing he gets to see, though, is water rushing onto his face!

"Chrono," A cheery blonde nun smiles at the little devil boy. "Wake up call! Why were you looking in there anyway?"

"I was looking for my coat." The now soaked Chrono whines.

"Oh. In that case, follow me!" Rosette grabs Chrono's wrist and runs through the main building, with the demon waving through the air like a flag behind her.

She takes him to a back room, which she didn't know was there until yesterday. "I threw it in here to see if the place is safe. I ain't gonna let some boogeyman get me from those creepy shadows!"

"Speaking of boogeymen, have you seen Remington lately?" Chrono asks, almost not noticing the evil grin that formed on Rosette's face.

"Nope. I heard he's having tea with the Ghostbusters. But, Chrono…don't you want your coat back..?" Rosette's evil grin is growing. It is currently a little bigger than her face.

Chrono steps backwards. But he forgot about the steps being there, so he starts falling. The nun is quick to react and tries catching him, but instead falls as well.

A few tumbles later…Chrono had too soft of a landing. There is a moment of silence. Then another. And another. Um…wouldn't that just be one long moment? How long is a moment anyway? Well, that aside, Chrono begins wondering why Rosette hasn't yet yelled at him for knocking her down. Then he stands up.

He was laying on Rosette! She isn't moving! Chrono runs circles around his contractor, screaming "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Rosette! I didn't mean to kill you!"

His shoulder is slightly shaken, but he continues. "I'm sorry, God! I didn't mean to kill one of your slaves! Err, I mean servants! Yeah, servants! Forgive me!" This time, he's shaken harder. Chrono only starts sobbing rather loudly. So, then a petite foot kicks him in the head.

"She's not dead, Chrono!" It's Azmaria! A really angry Azmaria…"Now shut up and get her to her room!"

Chrono jumps to attention and quickly obeys the apostle's command. "Yes, Ma'am!" He even salutes. Scary.

Later that day

A nurse exits into the hallway. There, she meets up with Azmaria, who, before the nurse could say anything, grabs the woman's collar and threateningly asks, "How is she?"

Although scared to death, the nurse answers, "She's in a coma. There's no telling when she might awaken."

"Well, you better make her better, or else!" Azmaria tightens her grip.

"Y-yes. Of c-course.." The medic says, probably afraid she's about to die.

"_Good_." Az leers at her prey and lets go. Azmaria turns to tell Chrono, who was there just five minutes ago, but he's disappeared.

In that back room

"Now what did that girl do with my coat?" Chrono is thinking out loud. "I swear, I'm never going to take that thing off again, not even to shower!"

Chrono isn't exactly sure what to find in this dark mysterious room. He looks through everything for his coat, but he hasn't the slightest clue as to what Rosette was thinking when she put it in there. Eventually he spots red in a big box in the corner.

He rushes over to see what it is. "Candles? Red candles? Why would the Order have this many?" He didn't notice the words on the side of the box: ROMAN CANDLES. He gets angry. "And this isn't my coat!" A little fire lights in his eyes.

A few fuses lit! ……….Wait for it……………………**BOOM!** The candles explode! Fireworks fly everywhere, out the window, through Chrono's hair, Up Chrono's shorts…ooh, that can't feel too good. Poor Chrono.

Meanwhile, Azmaria is looking for Chrono to tell him about Rosette. She hears a lot of noise from upstairs, so she runs to a back room she didn't know existed.

With a final loud explosion, the door opens, and a purple haired boy falls out! His body is beaten and burned, and when he looks up, a look of pain and anguish is on his face.

Rosette: Um, Vorpal Dragon, is he okay?

VD: No, he's Chrono. Oh, you mean is he going to live? Who knows? Lets get back to the fic and find out!

"Chrono!" Azmaria tries to rush forward and help her friend, but a trickle of blood runs down her leg. "What…what is this?"

The girl screams and cries, not hearing Chrono's pleas. "Help…me…" And then she leaves. "find…my…coat.." And Chrono passes out.

In Rosette's room

_I can see…Red. There is only red…Am I…Am I dead? No, I don't feel dead. I just have one major headache._

_I remember falling down the stairs…It was Chrono…Where is that kid anyway? Where am I? What the Hell is going on? I'm so confused._

There's a flash of light.

_Hey, what just happened? Isn't this the Magdalene Order? There's Chrono!_

"Chrono!"

He turns to look! Rosette runs for him, but when she gets close, he walks right through her! She turns to watch as Chrono wraps his arms around a shaken up Azmaria.

"What is this Chrono? What's happening to me?" Az's voice is broken.

"I don't know, but we need to get you to a doctor." Chrono's voice is the same as when he's taking to Rosette. That voice that only she hears…

_Why Chrono? What are you doing?_

There's another flash.

Rosette is standing in the ruins of some large buildings.

_What is this? Or was, for that matter._

Then she sees a human-like figure sitting on the highest rubble. He is wearing all white, and has white hair.

_Aion._

Rosette run towards the devil. He looks right at her.

"What have you done, Aion?"

The demon looks confused. "I destroyed the Magdalene Order. They were in my way. But no more."

"Chrono…Azmaria…"

"How do you know that name? Chrono has been locked away for decades."

"What do you mean?"

Let's See What Chrono's Doing

He's still passed out on the floor.

Okay then. What about Azmaria?

A young apostle is pacing around, the line of red running further down her legs. She is frantic. When Anna approaches her, Az shrieks at the red head. "GO AWAY!"

Anna stops in her tracks, does an about face, and runs like mad. Azmaria still is confused. She paces, thinking of what to do now.

"What to do, what to do…" Az is thinking aloud. She slowly gets closer to Sister Kate's office, even though she would rather hide in a dark hidden corner somewhere.

Passing nuns jump out of her way, observers cower in fear, and Azmaria…she just keeps going, oblivious to the circumstances. She finds herself at Sister Kate's door in no time. She knocks, but there is no answer. Knocks again, but still no answer. So Azmaria bangs harder on the door, and soon after, she tries opening it. It's locked. So she jiggles the doorknob a little more, and it breaks!

"Oops…" Azmaria turns and starts running, the knob still in her hand. And she ends up in front of the head nun! Azmaria tries explaining, but she can't speak coherently. She soon gives up and pushes Sister Kate out of the way, and runs for who knows where.

Do you think Chrono's awake yet?

Chrono is just sitting up, rubbing his head. "Ow, my head…" He apparently has a headache. He gets up and walks down the stairs, but trips on a safety cone. The cone reads: "Caution: Safety cone." Chrono ignores it and keeps going. He makes his way to the main hall. There, he see someone wearing a red coat! He jumps and attacks!

"Bloody hell, sir! I am part of the Royal Guard! Do you have some quarrel with me?" The devil's prey says with quite an accent. Chrono stares at him and blinks.

"A British soldier?" Chrono stares in a little bit of confusion, and a little disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I am probably just a bloody plot device!" So yells the plot device, uh…I mean soldier.

"Oh. Okay. I'll leave you alone to your plotting." Chrono is about to walk away when a question comes to his mind. "You're not plotting to take over the world, are you?"

"Nooooo," the Red Coat says kind of slow. "It's Vorpal Dragon and Secret-Crusader that are. It's a race to see who conquers first."

Our favorite little devil shrugs and a certain apostle walks in. Chrono shrieks and the Brit comments. "Bloody hell! That girl's legs are bloody bloody!"

"You say 'bloody' too much…" Chrono thought he thought but actually said out loud. "Oops."

"I think I'll be leaving now…" And the soldier leaves. As you could have guessed. I know I did.

Chrono stares at his young friend, who is rather agitated and very confused. "What…what is that on your legs!"

"It's blood, you frickin' purple haired idiot!" Azmaria screams uncharacteristically. "Now how do I bleed this much when I haven't been on a mission in a month!"

"I don't know…" Chrono is slowly backing out of the room. "Maybe you should see Sister Kate about this…"

"I did! But now I need to run from her, because she's kind of angry with me…"

"Then what about Rosette?"

"She's in a coma!"

"Well, then, you're pretty screwed. The other girls would be freaked out by it."

"I'll go talk to Elder!"

"Watch out for where his eyes go."

"I will!"

Azmaria leaves Chrono there, standing all alone without his coat. He's very calm and relaxed. But that's interrupted when he realizes something…

"**WHAT! ROSETTE'S IN A COMA!"**

* * *

That's it for the first chappie, so tell me what you think! Come on, I know you want to... 


End file.
